Truly Blessed
by briannawrites
Summary: It's their big day, and Brie's family has to come around and prepare to give her up to Daniel. Only then will she realize the meaning of true love.


_**Truly Blessed**_

_One-Shot_

* * *

I took a deep breath and I looked in the mirror. I knew what was about to happen, even though it was still the scariest thought that had ever crossed my mind, I was ready for it. My dress was beautiful, if that's okay for me to say. My hair was straightened down to the side, with my bangs braided off across my forehead.

I felt like a princess.

I was standing in a large, white room. Ironic, isn't it? There was already hundreds of people waiting for me outside, I could see them through the window, but I wasn't quite ready to leave yet.

"Brie..." I turned around to the sound of my sister's voice. Before she could finish her sentence, she covered her mouth. Tears were welled up in both of our eyes, and I could tell that she was as speechless as I was.

"Nikki," I whispered. It wasn't meant to be a whisper, but that's how it came out.

With nothing else said, we devoured each other in a tight hug. It didn't even matter that I was wearing an expensive, white-laced dress, hugging her was so important.

"I can't believe that today is your big day."

I smiled into her neck and squeezed tighter. I couldn't imagine letting go.

"I'm so happy for you." Nikki wiped away a tear as we finally parted. "Daniel's going to take such great care of you."

"He better." I joked and we both giggled in unison. "Damn you for ruining my make-up."

She used her thumb to wipe away my tear before handing my a tissue from her purse. "Don't act like mine isn't going to get ruined more."

"I love you, sis."

"Not as much as I love you."

We hugged one final time, and then there was a slight knock on the large wooden doors. Letting go, Nikki went and answered it, allowing for the large man to enter the room.

"Papi," I smiled. It was so good to see my father. He loved Daniel almost more than I did, so I knew that I was in good hands.

"Daniel wants to see his bride." He spoke softly. His voice was a little shaky, so I knew that he had been crying as well.

"Well tell him that he can wait a few more minutes," Nikki joked. She smiled and allowed for my father and I to talk in privacy.

My father walked over to me and sat down on a small stool, and I followed, sitting across from him.

"When you were a baby, I promised you and your sister that I wouldn't let anything happen to you two. Holding you both was the first moment that I realized what real love was." He took a second to wipe away a forming tear, before continuing. "When Daniel came to me and asked for your hand in marriage...I didn't really know what to think. It was scary.

"Here comes this man, who I knew very well, but he was coming to take my daughter away. I realized that if I had said no, you wouldn't forgive me. I couldn't live with myself if I had denied you true love." He reached out and brushed away a tear that had fallen down my cheek, and I smiled. "Daniel really loves you."

"I know he does, Papi. And, I love him."

"I know you do. That's why I said yes." He smiled. Standing up, he grabbed my hand. "Well, how about we go down there and get you married."

Wiping away a tear from my face, I wrapped my arm through his and we left the bright room. The whole way, I watched my father's face. I had never noticed how his eyes shined when he was happy. That's when I knew that this was going to be the best decision I'd ever made. I wasn't nervous anymore. Everything felt perfect, and I knew that in a matter of seconds, I would be marrying my prince.

* * *

We walked through the large swarm of our friends and family as they gathered on the outside of the chapel. They threw rice and flower petals as we ran by. Looking out into the crowd, I saw my parents, crying and smiling at me. I saw Daniel's family, they were all smiling and clapping. Then I saw Nikki and John. She was laughing and cheering loudly.

That's how I knew that this was _real_. Everyone and everything was so happy. The moment just felt so right, and I knew that it wasn't going to just somehow disappear. Daniel was my husband.

My _husband. _That sounds so strange when you say it loud, doesn't it?

Daniel leaned over and pecked my cheek and I smiled brightly at him.

_Damn, I love him._

There was a small black car stopped in front of us, and we jumped inside. The moment we sat inside, I wrapped my lips around his.

"What the hell was that?" He smiled.

"I love you." I wanted to say so much more, but, I couldn't feel anything but happiness and love.

"I love you too." He kissed me back, and I happily obliged.

* * *

Some may say that your wedding is supposed to be the best day of your life. But, when I look back, I think about so much more than that. I remember our wedding day, our engagement and the party afterwards. I remember our first date and our first time we lived together. I think back to the awkward moment when he finally asked me out on a date after the countless seconds of silence.

And I remember the day our first child was born. But, that's a story for a different day.

* * *

**FLUFF FLUFF AND SO MUCH FLUFFY FLUFF. :D **

**I'm sorry, I just saw this Youtube video about them and I melted inside. They're so freaking adorable that it actually hurts...so I was thinking about a little one-shot sequel to this? No? Yes? c:**

**Let me know! Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Love you guys. *heart* **


End file.
